


[ART + SONNET] Introduction

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Poetry, Portraits, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: Albus Severus Potter gets to know the men he's named for by asking them about the experiences, memories, and motives that shaped their lives.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 56
Collections: Next Gen Fest 2020





	[ART + SONNET] Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt G7 from torino10154: "Once Al gets to Hogwarts he learns more about his namesakes...by speaking with them."
> 
> As always, thanks to the mods for running a wonderful fest, and to M, L, and L for their constant encouragement. ❤️

A boy named for two headmasters has come  
to make the past explain itself; to learn  
what qualities they shared, what mighty sum  
of aptitude and shrewdness might return  
within him, as perhaps his father prays.  
He sits respectfully and lifts his stare.  
What purpose and intention shaped their days?  
What tragedies and sorrows did they bear?  
Two portraits framed in gilded wood gaze back,  
regarding him with sharp, discerning eyes.  
One man in spangled purple, one in black,  
their countenances welcoming and wise.  
The boy nods at the painted sorcerers  
and murmurs, “I’m so pleased to meet you, sirs.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of HP Next Gen Fest 2020. The creator will be revealed at the end of November.


End file.
